


Hell Is Round The Corner

by drsquee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Aftermath, Age Difference, Angst, Bottom Harry, Future Hate Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry Gets Wall Slammed, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M, Mostly Just Snape Inwardly Cursing and Rueing, Occlumency, Occlumency lessons, Teacher-Student Relationship, alot, fail, of a sort, possibly underage sex depending on your country's AoC, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: My take on the aftermath of the failed Occlumency Lesson where Harry peeked.Title taken from Hell Is Round The Corner by Tricky





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Snarry fic! I'll admit, I'm not the biggest, hardcore-iest fan of the HP franchise but I do like this pairing and wanted to give it a shot, as I felt a lot of the Snarry fics I've read don't really hold true to Snape's personality much. Feel free to disagree if you wish! I only hope my own version has done some sort of justice heh.
> 
> I do have a follow-up mulling around in the back so if people like this and want it to continue please let me know in the comments and I'll add it onto here as a 2nd chapter ^_^
> 
> In this, Harrys age is 16 which coincides with the UK's AoC. Depending on the reader's country's age of consent, this could be classed as underage sex, which I've put into the tags. 
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!! XX
> 
> Edit: I've decided to extend this fic so now it will be four chapters long.

Humiliation.

It burned throughout his very being; from his pallid skin right through his muscles and blood and the magic that coursed through his veins, down, down to his bones and settling there, permeating his core.

Curse him.

Curse that damn boy and his _wretched_ excuse for a father. 

Snape slowly straightened, his fingers still twitching, still aching from where he'd grabbed the boys' shirt in barely concealed rage, the echo of his hurried steps as he ran from the room still ringing in Snape's ears. He could still see the way the boys' face had paled to almost translucence, the way his lower lip had trembled, his wide green eyes...

All relegated to static in the wake of the burning indignity and outrage that coursed through him like a stampede.

All because he had...

Because he knew...

Had _seen..._

His lips thinned, fingers clenching and unclenching slowly. No one was supposed to see his memories.

_No one._

Only Albus knew some of his past, what little Snape had let him know anyway, and even that was too much.

But now _he_ knew, and one of his more humiliating memories too, and that was _unacceptable._

Taking a deep breath, Snape held it for a long moment then let it go slowly, smoothing imaginary creases from his robe in an attempt to ground himself and his turbulent thoughts. As his mind began to settle he began to relax, feeling his muscles unknot minutely with each passing moment as he reigned himself in, schooling himself as harshly as he did his student body. He wasn't the best Occlumens without reason.

Turning, Snape looked about the room and moved towards the tables were several bottles had been disturbed, neatening them then moving on to straighten the rest of the room, calm settling over him like a balm as he focused on mundane tasks.

He took stock of his inventory, noting any ingredients that were low or out altogether, his lips thinning when he realised that his supply of Veritaserum was all but gone, the ingredients too. That blasted pink eyesore, Umbridge, had been at it again, depleting his already low stock to near nothing. He would have to brew his own stock and stash it away somewhere, away from prying eyes and itchy fingers.

Although if she had her way he would do naught but brew the stuff night and day, never again to see the daylight.

Well. That wouldn't be all bad. At least he wouldn't have to put up with useless, good-for-nothing students ever again.

One in particular springs to mind.

His lips twitched into a smirk. He might have already put paid to Potter himself with his outburst, he'd never seen the boy so...frightened?

No.

Fright, terror, those emotions were reserved for The Dark Lord and him alone.

No no, when Snape had looked at that boy, all he'd seen was...

Pity.

Snape's smirk turned into a sneer, his lip curling in disgust as he remembered.

Yes. Pity. Uncertainty too, yes, but _pity -_ that had been what had sent Snape tumbling into that void of white hot rage.

_Like I would ever need it. Soft-hearted fool with nothing but cloud between his ears._

Pity had never been on James Potter's mind when he and Snape had crossed paths, it was the last thing Snape wanted to see staring back at him from Potter's offspring.

_He's the spit of him alright. Arrogant waste of magic walking around like he's cock of the walk._

Thinning his lips, Snape shook his head and made sure everything had been put away in its rightful place before deciding to go and see Dumbledore and inform him that yet another of his master plans had failed. No doubt the boy had already been up there, wailing and weeping like Moaning Mrytle about how _horrible_ Snape had been and how _badly_ he had been done by and _oh woe is me pat my head and tell me again how good I am, 10 points to Gryffindor please sir!._

Slamming his cupboard door harder than necessary, Snape turned with a swirl of his robes and moved to exit.

Only to be confronted by said annoyance.

He stood stock still as Harry stared up at him, flinching to attention as the door had opened, shuffling nervously as Snape stared down at him unwaveringly.

Snape's breath caught in his throat, his fingers twitching by his side as they looked at each other, Harry's eyes flickering between Snape's face and the floor, unsure of where to look.

"I...I...Professor I just-"

"Potter".

Harry stopped, staring at the cold stone floor as if it would open him up and swallow him whole if he wished it hard enough. Snape thought he could probably come up with a spell that would do the trick.

"Tell me something Mr Potter...are you honestly deaf to the words that come out of my mouth? Or do you just blithely ignore them and blunder on regardless? Because frankly, I cannot fathom for the life in me as to which it could be. Perhaps you could enlighten me?".

Harry's mouth open and closed, a few aborted sounds clambering out of his throat before he closed it properly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He looked up at Snape, opening his mouth to speak but got no further when Snape grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the cold hard wall of the corridor, his long fingers squeezing ever so slightly as Harry cried out from his head hitting the stone, hands instinctively going to Snape's, blunt nails digging into the thin flesh.

Snape was _livid_.

How dare he?

How _dare_ he!?

_I'm sorry_

He'd seen those words, they were written all over the boy's face when he'd moved to speak, his eyes glassy with...

Snape growled, leaning in as Harry kicked out reflexively, gasping for breath as Snape squeezed his throat. "So now you've developed a conscience where I'm concerned? Where has all that fire gone hmm? You don't know _anything,_ Potter. I don't want your pity, nor do I need it. I don't want your _sorrys,_ they mean _nothing_ to me. Do you understand? YOU. Mean. NOTHING to me" he rumbled, his voice full of venom as he lidded his eyes, watching squirm Harry dispassionately.

Harry looked up at him and they locked eyes, Harry's wide green stare searching his own dark gaze, Snape vaguely wondering what Harry was looking for, what he thought he might find if he stared at Snape long enough.

The moment dragged on, Snape unwilling to tear his own eyes away, seeing a spark of familiarity in that deep bright green; safety, warmth, understanding.

Love.

_Sev?_

"Sir?"

Snape stopped, blinked. Blinked again.

His lips were grazing Harrys, the tip of his nose touching his own, his body pressed up against the scrawny length of Harry's, pinning him completely to the wall. Harry's eyes were lidded; surprise and uncertainty and something else swirled beneath those long lashes, his breath hot on Snape's lips.

He quickly let go of Harry's throat, stepping back as if he'd been burnt and staring at Harry who began to cough slightly, hands going to his abused neck as he sucked in air desperately, curling over slightly as his coughs echoed in the corridor.

Thinning his lips, Snape raked a hand through his lank hair and tore his eyes from Harry, trying to ignore the trembling that began to rack his body. _What the hell just happened?_

He smoothed down his robes, feigning indifference and attempting to ground himself once more as Harry sagged weakly against the wall, staring at Snape now with hurt and animosity once more, breathing hard, one hand to his chest while the other touched his throat with shaky fingers.

There, now _that_ is familiar.

"I loathe to repeat myself Potter but just this once, I will do so for your benefit; get out and don't ever show your face down here again".

With a swish of his robes, Snape turned and began to walk away, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the gasps that still echoed against the walls of the corridor, raking back some of his dignity and holding his head up high, leaving Harry alone down in the cold and dark.


	2. Come A Little Bit Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter's particular brand of madness seems to be contagious. 
> 
> At least, that's what Snape believes.
> 
> Title taken from A Little Bit Closer (Jonah K Mix) by Johnny Hollow (feat Jonah Kamphorst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this has morphed into some unholy separate chapter fic, just what I needed *laughcrying* I'll update the tags as the last chapter is going to be ridiculously angst ridden but in the mean time, have some confused, lust driven Snarry.

Snape walked briskly down the hallways of Hogwarts, heels clicking loudly on the stone floors, his robes flowing behind him like a billowing angry shadow. His expression was as stern as it always was yet beneath it he was _furious_ ; teeth grinding together so viciously he expected to see nubs the next time he brushed.

One week.

One _bloody_ week, was it _really_ too much to ask for?

One week without any disruptions, pandemonium or otherwise commotion that would eventually fall upon his broad shoulders to clean up; honestly, how hard could it be?

For the students of Hogwarts, it seemed almost as impossible an act as actually teaching them something.

Especially for a certain trio of Gryffindor students that tracked trouble like Quidditch players tracked mud; the image of said brats springing to mind and making his already tense jaw ache as he clenched it once more.

As he ascended the stairs towards the house common rooms, Snape knew without a shadow of a doubt that those three would be behind this latest disturbance to his peace, feeling no joy as he reached the Gryffindor common room entrance and found out that as usual he was right; the whole lot of Gryffindor students were milling around outside in their pyjamas, their Head of the House Professor McGonagall standing amongst them, an equally anxious look on her tired face. On either side of her stood two of the suspected trio, Weasley and Granger; Weasley's expression pouty and non-plussed while Granger's brow was furrowed, worry in her eyes despite the agitated expression.

Which left Potter as the cause behind this newest fiasco. As per bloody usual.

_Wonderful._

Ever since their failed Occlumency lesson and subsequent awkward encounter after, Snape had studiously avoided the boy; tolerating his presence long enough in class to make sure he didn't blow anything up or cause himself and anyone else serious harm with his work then flat out ignoring him the rest of the time, throwing himself into his work in and outside of the school grounds.

And Potter...

Despite being mercifully silent after the whole debacle, Snape had noticed that Potter had begun to stare at him when he thought Snape was distracted; losing count of how many times he'd looked up to lock eyes with that expressionless green gaze from across the Great Hall or the classroom, Harry breaking the eye contact and looking away after a few moments only for Snape to catch him at it again scant seconds later.

It might have been enough to give Snape a moment of pause if he'd thought longer about it. Or cared enough.

McGonagall spotted Snape arriving over the crowd of students and beckoned him over, moving to meet him with Granger and Weasley in tow. "Professor Snape. Thank you for coming".

"Professor McGonagall" he greeted, tilting his head in acknowledgement. His eyes briefly flickered down to Granger and Weasley, both whom regarded him sullenly, before putting his full attention on McGonagall. "What seems to be the problem?"

McGonagall cast a quick glance at both of Potter's entourage before leaning in, her voice lowered. "It's Harry, Professor. I'm afraid he's....not well".

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes, certain McGonagall would not appreciate the disdain towards her house, Potter in particular. "And I have been summoned why exactly? I'm not in the habit of brewing potions for tummy upsets in the middle of the night".

McGonagall frowned slightly, annoyance clear on her features at his callous way of speaking. "I would not have called you for frivolous reasons Professor. I'm aware of the lessons you and Potter have been undertaking and I believe your assistance is required in this matter".

Snape raised an eyebrow, stepping closer as McGonagall lowered her voice more-so, noting how her eyes kept flicking back and forth towards the students that surrounded them. "Weasley and Granger here both stated that Harry was suffering from a nightmare and upon waking from said nightmare, began to tear the place apart. They both tried to reason with him but the lad ignored them, quickly evacuating the other students when it became clear that he wouldn't stop. They summoned me straight away and I tried to contact the Headmaster but he is away on Ministry Business and I'm unable to reach him".

"And why haven't you dealt with the boy Professor, as is within your capabilities?".�

McGonagall paused and looked away, her withered skin turning pink at the cheeks.

_Unwilling to try for fear of hurting him. Bleeding hearts of the world, why must I be the one to deal with everything unsavoury?_

Straightening, he bit back a sigh and pulled his wand from his sleeve. "I will go inside and deal with the situation; once I have subdued the boy and brought him out, Obliviate the students and make sure they do not remember this...debacle. I will take Potter to my office and then to Dumbledore once he returns".

Weasley and Granger began to protest, McGonagall looking at either one as their voices began to rise, becoming flustered.

"Enough!" Snape barked, silencing the two and causing the rest of the student body to turn to them in curiosity. "Either I do this quickly and efficiently or I leave and you can deal with this as you please, it makes no difference to me". He stared down at the two, silently daring them to dispute and only being partially satisfied when they didn't.

Turning, he moved towards the entrance, McGonagall at his back. "Please try and make sure he's unharmed Severus" she muttered, obviously unpleased with turn of events, Snape glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"Your student body, or one brat with a solid connection to the Dark Lord throwing a tantrum...choose wisely Minerva" he shot back, McGonagall pursing her lips in displeasure as he solved the Gryffindor riddle _(A mouse? Really?)_ And entered the dorm with a swish of his robes.

The common room was a mess; chairs and tables upturned and broken almost to splinters, curtains ripped and hanging precariously from the railings, books and belongings scattered about the room and in the centre of it all was Potter - kneeling amongst the wreckage in his pyjamas, his wand clutched tightly in his hand, knuckles white and shirt stained with sweat. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving with exertion, his normal fluffy ridiculous hair plastered to his forehead, muscles tense beneath the flimsy fabric of his linen pyjama pants and t-shirt.

He let out a growl and raised his hand, intent on doing more damage, Snape putting a stop to it before it even started by grabbing Harry's wrist tightly and squeezing ever so gently in warning. "That's _quite_ enough".

Harry flinched at the sudden contact, looking over his shoulder so quickly Snape thought the idiot had given himself whiplash, teeth bared in animosity and his eyes clouded with whatever was going on inside that ridiculous head of his. They cleared with amazing swiftness when he met Snape's own steady unimpressed gaze, his face going slack in an instant, his panting the only sound in the room.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Snape sneered, jerking Harry's wrist up, Harry blinking dumbly at him before understanding and pushing himself to his feet as Snape looked around the room, making a disgusted noise as he surveyed the wreckage. He lifted his wand and cast a cleaning spell, followed by several repairing charms, frowning at anything that wouldn't take. As the spells took hold, he turned and Harry began to staggering after Snape as Snape promptly led him out the room, keeping his grip on Harry's wrist firm as he dragged Harry behind him.

McGonagall was waiting with an anxious expression, clearing only slightly when she saw Snape pulling Harry out of the Gryffindor common room. "Professor?"

"The situation has been dealt with Professor McGonagall" Snape replied, his tone of voice clipped, brooking no argument as Harry stood behind him, staring at his bare feet as Weasley and Granger fluttered uneasily at McGonagall's side, obviously wishing to join their friend but too wary of the situation to do so. "I have cast several repair and cleaning charms but anything that cannot be repaired will have to be replaced completely". His grip tightened on Harrys' wrist minutely, Harrys' lips pressing into a thin line at the feel of it, keeping his gaze at the floor while Snape curled his lip. "As agreed, please Obliviate the other students and make sure everything is put to rights...in the meantime, I shall take Potter to my office and keep him secure until the Headmaster returns".

McGonagall nodded reluctantly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as Snape strode past with Harry in tow, Grangers' and Weasleys' voices calling after them both as they disappeared from the common room entrance.

Once they were out of sight of the others, Snape bared his teeth and quickened his pace, Harry's feet practically skidding across the floor in an effort to keep up with him, the two moving almost as silently as shadows through the halls towards Snape's office.

Harry resisted when he spotted Snape's office door, giving up almost immediately when Snape only tugged more insistently at his wrist, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he clenched his teeth unhappily. Snape threw open the door, Harry almost stumbling to the floor when Snape thrust him into the room, slamming the door shut behind them with such force that the potion bottles rattled on the table tops. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?!" he bellowed at Harry, sparing him a furious glance before setting his wards, throwing silence charms into the spells and securing his door. "I really didn't think you had any sense left to lose but clearly I was mistaken!".

Harry said nothing, his jaw clenched as he stared at the stone floor, chest still heaving with deep angry breaths. Snape moved around him, anger coursing through him like electric ants, making him want to move, to burn off the excess energy. "Nothing to say? You insult me Potter; I at least thought I'd have a thoughtless, nasty comment about my appearance in lieu of an actual explanation but now I don't even get the pleasure of that? How unsettling" he sneered, as he put away temperamental potions and other hazards, unwilling to believe that Harry's tantrum had already run its course. And of course, he was right.

"You wouldn't understand" Harry muttered, fist clenching tightly around his wand. "You never do".

"Spare me your orphan theatrics Potter, I'm less in the mood for self-pity than I am for hissy fits" Snape bit out, the remark making Harry look up, lip curling in anger as his frown deepened, eyes bright with fury.

He lifted his wand towards Snape who widened his eyes at the action, raising his own slightly quicker than Harry. _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ Snape barked, the offending wand flying out from Harry's grasp despite his tight grip, Snape beginning to visibly shake with rage. "How _dare_ you raise your wand at me Potter?! Don't think I won't hesitate to hex you into the next century, Dumbledore and his affection for you be damned!".

Dumbledore's name seemed to set something off in Harry, crying out in wordless rage and throwing himself at Snape, landing a solid punch on his jaw. Snape staggered back, not sure whether he was more stunned by the pain or the audacity that _Harry had just hit him._

He raised his wand, intent on putting an end to Potters' actions but got no further, Harry throwing himself bodily at Snape, Snape's wand clattering to the stone floor as he raised his arms to protect himself, grabbing hold of Harry's wrists as they fell to the floor, grappling with the irate boy.

They struggled, Harry trying to get his hands free, trying to lash out while Snape attempted to stop him, striving to get a proper grasp on Harry so that he could put his full strength behind the grip and stop him. "Potter! Get a hold of yourself at once!".

Harry carried on, either ignoring or not hearing Snape's words, grunting and flailing at Snape as he straddled the Professors hips. Baring his teeth, Snape pulled Harry down towards him, throwing off Harry's centre of balance and making him fall forward, using the momentum to roll them over and pinning Harry to the floor. Harry continued to squirm beneath him, one leg kicking out at the side of Snape's body the other trapped between his legs, Snape only just resisting the urge to slam him into the floor and knock the little bastard out. "Potter! Cease this ridiculous behaviour!".

Harry shook his head from side to side violently, almost dislodging his glasses. "Just let me go! Let me go! I want...I can't-" his voice broke, closing his eyes and shaking his head, angry with himself, with Snape, with everything. "Get off! Get off me!".

"Not until you reel in what little sense you have left and _calm yourself_!" Snape snapped back, his remark setting Harry off again, wriggling and squirming under Snape. He tightened his grip on Harry's wrists, sure that he must be cutting off the boys' blood circulation by now, shifting his legs to try and keep himself upright in a sturdy position. When his knee pressed up between Harry's legs, Harry blew out a breath, instantly going still as his eyes widened. His mouth dropped open and he stared up at Snape, blinking as if he was just seeing him for the first time, Snape staring back down just as quizzically.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Snape shook it off, letting go of Harry's wrists and leaning back, giving Harry space to sit up. Snape stood, brushing off the dirt and dust that had collected on his robes during their scuffle, hissing as he touched his lower lip, pain flaring where Harry had hit him, anger rising in him once again. "Care to explain yourself now Potter? Or can I expect another attack on my person?".

Harry - who'd been staring up at Snape - looked away, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly, his brow furrowed. "I...I...had another dream Sir. I...I can't tell whether it was my own imagination or...one of...his...visions".

Snape straightened and looked at Harry as he lapsed into quiet, using the ensuing silence to find his wand and tap it to his lip gently, silently casting a healing charm on his split lip and wincing when the skin pulled taut, knitting itself back together. The swelling and bruising would need a salve to promote healing however, Snape moving to his desk and opening several drawers before finding what he needed, pulling out a small jar and scooping out a small amount, smearing it near and around the cut and inwardly sighting as the dull ache receded almost immediately.

Replacing the jar, he shut the drawer and went to stand before Harry, folding his arms as he looked down at him, Harry still curled in a tight ball on the floor, looking at nothing morosely. "I do not believe for one moment that that is the sole reason for acting out in such a manner Potter, do not take me for a fool. Out with it".

Harry's jaw visibly clenched. "I just...I don't know Sir. I was just so...scared. And confused. And there was nothing I could do about it and then Hermione suggested going to see Dumbledore and I just..." he closed his eyes, visibly swallowing and looking as if it taxed him considerably to do it. "I don't know. I just couldn't stop. I'm so tired and confused and I'm feeling things and I...just want it to stop".

So the boy obviously had an issue with Dumbledore. Surprising, considering how much Albus doted on the boy and vice versa. Unsurprising, given the way Albus had been treating him as of late; avoiding Potter almost as greatly as Snape himself, keeping him in the dark about certain things. Dumbledore could be irritating some of the time and downright infuriating the rest.

Snape's lip curled of its own accord, Harry seeing it and jumping to his feet like a shot, baring his teeth in agitation as he leaned towards Snape threateningly. "Go ahead and laugh at me! You don't know what it's like! To face these things alone! To have people constantly telling you it's going to be ok, when they don't know the first thing about it! To be constantly compared and knowing you're never going to live up to the expectations! Of dreading what you might become! Because everyone already knows you're a greasy heartless bastard who gets his kicks from terrifying children!".

Snape stared at Harry throughout his tirade, struggling to quell the rising bubble of anger inside him even when Harry finished and staggered back, the energy that had been coursing through him just scant moments ago draining almost as quickly as it had come.

Snape stepped forward, Harry blinking and quickly retreating in surprise, moving away as Snape advanced on him, fear filling his features as he bumped into the wall of the office and could go no further, pressing himself into the cold stone as Snape cornered him. Snape closed in, putting an arm above Harry's head and leaning on it, his other hand on his cocked hip, his face inches away from Harry's own. His black eyes burned brightly, fire in that dark piercing gaze and Harry felt struck by it, was tethered to the spot, not daring to look away.

"You would be wise to learn to control your temper Potter. I'm many things but patient isn't one of them yet you seem to frequently try to flaunt what little I have" Snape said, his voice soft and low yet Harry could detect an undercurrent of threat and a red flag went off in the back of his mind. "I hope the irony of your current situation is not lost on you; by which I mean, if you had actually _tried_ to apply yourself in your Occlumency lessons, you would probably be able to handle these visions better than you are doing. Which is, not at all".

Harry's lips thinned, staring back at Snape in something akin to courage, making Snape smirk.

"Secondly, I hardly doubt that little rag-tag group you call friends would appreciate how little you think of them, when all they ever seem to do is help you mop up whatever mess you get yourself into. Granger's talents are wasted helping you muddle through another school year and yet she continues to do it, specifically because she cares for you. Weasley may not be as bright but his loyalty is admirable. Do not be so quick in the future to vocally cast their help aside because of your 'feelings'". His voice rose an octave, disdain evident in his tone when speaking about Hermione and Ron and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty, lowering his eyes as hot shame creeped up and made his ears burn.

"Third; you will find that most people will give platitudes when they do not understand or cannot empathise with your situation. It is the way of the world and something everyone does, whether they mean to or not. The best you can do is either ignore it or politely accept it". Harry nodded his head, biting his lip as he stared at Snape's shiny black shoes. "Also, you will not continue to live under another's shadow your whole life if you actually _try_ to prove your worth. Do you think Longbottom is up there, weeping and bemoaning his life? His circumstance? Even with the prospect of failure, he still gets up and continues on, despite overwhelming failure...you could learn something from him". He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. "Not much else though".

Harry snorted, instantly berating himself for laughing along with Snape's awful joke.

There was a pause before Snape leaned in, his mouth beside Harry's ear, his hot breath on the shell of Harry's ear making him flinch in surprise. "And lastly; do not presume to know how I get my...kicks". He trailed the tip of his index finger along Harry's exposed collarbone, Harry inhaling sharply as he looked up, Snape moving back just enough to meet his wide-eyed gaze.

Harry gawked, unsure of whether he was more surprised at Snape trying to give him advice, or the smouldering heat he found in Snape's coal like eyes, turning his words and thoughts to ash. The tip of Snape's hooked nose nudged his own and warmth burned through him, lidding his eyes at the weakness that followed it, his mouth dry no matter how much he swallowed. Snape's gaze lingered on him then flickered down as his finger trailed down from Harry's collarbone to his clavicle, resting there gently for a moment before moving slowly down his breastbone, pushing down the neckline of his t-shirt just so before stopping, his fingertip poised lightly.

The room felt huge, the silence palpable, the tension a physical thing that felt like it was filling the room, making it hard to breathe. Harry began to pant, trying to suck in more air and Snape's eyes flicked back to his, full of amusement.

"Do I make you uneasy?" Snape purred, Harry letting out a gasp as Snape's finger left his chest, suddenly finding its way under the hem of his shirt and grazing the skin of his waist, just below his ribs, making him buck towards Snape.

Harry's mouth dropped open, uncertainty and confusion and want fighting inside him, nails scraping on the wall as his fingers twitched to clench, to grip, to grab onto anything that would help to ground him, sort out his thoughts and feelings. But Snape's trailing fingers were a constant tickling distraction that made his skin shiver and tremble and his thoughts buzzed into white noise, focused on nothing else but the feeling of them.

Snape's fingertip drifted lower, now trailing along the line of his pyjama pants waistband, grazing over his jutting hipbone and pelvis, slowing when they brushed against his exposed wisps of hair and Harry started, gripping Snape's wrist. "Pro-Professor..."

Snape shushed him quietly. "For once Potter, don't fight me. I don't even need Legilimency to know you want this". His finger hooked into his waistband, tugging at the ridiculously thin material, now tented and patched with dampness. "I should've said no to Occlumency from the get-go...your face. So easy to read", he murmured, Harry following his gaze as Snape pulled his pants down and freed his hardened cock, horror and embarrassment making his cheeks hot. Snape left them pushed down around his thighs and drifted his fingers lightly back over the skin, the cuff of his sleeve grazing the head of his cock and making him inhale sharply. He looked back up at Snape who gazed right back, his grip on Snape's wrist weakening. "Sir I...wait...".

"Yes?" Snape answered, waiting for Harry to speak but nothing would come out, his mouth working soundlessly. Lowering his arm from above Harry's head, he moved a step closer and took Harry's other hand, pulling it to his crotch and letting him feel his own hardness. "This enough of an answer for you Potter?".

Harry moaned as Snape's deliciously talented fingers trailed over his sac, cupping Snape through his trousers as he moved to press their lips together, to close the remaining distance between them. Snape paused and moved away, keeping the distance between them and Harry blinked, unsure of what had happened. "Professor?".

"No".

"But-".

"No" Snape repeated, his voice still soft in tone but firm, brushing the tip of his nose against Harry's once more, fingers drifting over Harry's balls and up along his shaft, the tip of his thumb rubbing small circles over his increasingly wet slit, making him jolt and groan. "None of that. Just this".

"Wh-why?"

Snape stayed quiet, nuzzling his nose against Harry's and continuing to handle his cock with feather touches, fingers moving from his slick shaft to his sac then back again, Harry moving his hand from Snape's crotch to his chest, gripping his robes tightly. As Snape moved to nuzzle the crook of his neck instead Harry let his head fall to the side, struggling to keep his hips still, to keep his mind on conscious thought.

Then Snape bit him and it was too much. The teasing touches, the jolt of pain from the bite, the whole ridiculously sensual situation he'd somehow found himself in.

He cried out, jolting forward and burrowing his head in Snape's shoulder, writhing and squirming as Snape kept going, drawing out the sensations despite the stripes of hot cum that painted his hand and Harry's shirt. He felt Snape's mouth, wet and tight on his skin and threw back his head as another wave of orgasm flowed over him, pushing him to the point of painful, gripping hold of Snape's wrist once more. "Professor! No! No! Please! I can't-".

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Snape stopped, his bones tingling, skin singing as the tension from his muscles drained away almost instantly, slumping back against the cold wall as Snape removed his hand and straightened to look down at him with lidded eyes, Snape's breath just as short as his own.

He felt a tickle on his thigh and looked down, blinking as a dribble of cum trickled down his thigh. Looking back up, he noticed that Snape had followed his gaze and was watching the drip with an intense stare that made him feel like he was under a microscope.

Snape tore his eyes away from it and glanced at Harry then turned away, his mind strangely blank as he ran a hand through his hair, the lank strands falling back into place almost instantly.

_What the hell did he just do?_

_Clearly Potter's particular brand of madness is contagious_ , he thought bitterly to himself. _Those eyes will be the death of me._

Needing time to think, he quickly went to the door that adjoined his bedroom with his office, summoning a house-elf and enquiring as to whether Dumbledore had returned or not, the house-elf disappearing only to return moments later to report that he hadn't.

Annoyed, Snape turned and left, closing the door behind him quietly, blinking when he found Harry in the same position he'd left him in; slumped against the wall with his pants around his thighs, cum staining his lap and shirt. Only now instead of the dazed, lust filled look, he was staring at the floor in confusion, holding the edge of his shirt over his wilted cock to give himself a modicum of decency, not even gathering the sense to just pull his pants back up. He looked lost and vulnerable and a drip of guilt rippled through Snape's being.

He'd let the tension of the situation influence him; the erupting emotions, the old animosity between them bubbling but bringing with it the promise of something new, the wildness of Harry and the way his eyes gleamed at Snape whenever they were together - he'd let it all happen, had let it overtake his usually disciplined self and look what had happened.

Pulling his outer robes off, he walked to Harry and draped them over his shoulders; Harry looking up at him warily at first when he approached which quickly changed to surprise when Snape covered him with his robes, gripping the edges to hold them around himself. With a quick flick of his wand, Snape cast a cleaning spell on Harry, Harry shuddering as the tickle of magic feathered across his skin, then retrieved Harry's wand, holding it out as Harry pulled his pants back up, hesitatingly taking his wand and clutching it to his chest.

The room fell silent as they stared at each other, unsure of what to say, Harry licking his lips and clearing his throat. "Professor I don't...I don't understand...wha-what just...why did you-". When Snape stayed quiet, he looked away with insecurity. "Does...does this mean you...you actually...like...me?".

Snape bristled. _Oh of all the things..._ "Don't be so naïve Potter!" he snapped, then sighed inwardly when Harry drooped. "Things of such nature...you don't even need to know a person's name - let alone _like_ them - for something to occur. I feel quite certain it has not changed your feelings towards me, am I correct?".

Harry shrugged, pulling Snape's robes around him tighter, scuffing a toe on the stone floor as Snape tilted his head inquisitively, taken aback by the non-answer and reminding himself to revisit the memory lately for examination. He shook his head and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry's head, Harry flinching away sharply. "What're you doing?!".

Snape rolled his eyes. "Potter, you failed Occlumency. You have spent the past hour in my office due to throwing a fit and causing disruption over a nightmare. Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be walking around with the memory of what just transpired here between us when you can't even lie convincingly? It could be used against you, not to mention I would undoubtedly be thrown out of the school and possibly even have my wand broken for laying my hands on you in such a manner if it were to get out".

Harry bit his lower lip, a crease in his brow as he thought it over. "But I...I want the memory...its mine" he complained quietly, reaching up and touching the place Snape had bit him gingerly. Snape's slowly drooping cock gave an interested twitch upon seeing the action, even if he still felt like throwing his wand at Harry's head.

"Your _feelings_ on the matter do not concern me. All that concerns me is your memory of this night and who could potentially use it to hurt someone. You either take it out yourself or I obliviate it, I care not either way as long as it gets done".

Harry bit his lip harder, looking around the room. "Could I...could I put it in a vial maybe? Store it somewhere safe? I...I want to keep it" he all but mumbled, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment as he stared at his feet, not wanting to see the expression on Snape's face.

Scoffing in exasperation at the inner workings of a teenage mind, Snape went to his desk and pulled open a drawer, roughly searching through for a small sealed vial, closing it and opening another with more success. Handing a vial to Harry, Snape watched with a keen eye as Harry tentatively pulled the long wispy strand of memory from his temple, carefully dispensing it into the small vial then sealing it, Snape holding out his hand when he had finished. "Give it here Potter. My office will be more secure than your shared bunk of hormones known as Gryffindor's".

Pouting, Harry handed it over, watching as Snape put it into a small locked cabinet, spelling the lock before straightening. "So what now Sir?".

"Now Potter, you will go back to your dorm and apologise to your friends for your behaviour. You will take this draught of Dreamless Sleep without question and go about your day tomorrow as you would any other day". He handed Harry a stoppered vial, partially filled with the potion as he spoke. "I will attempt to finish my own dealings before the night is over so I can get some rest, which I was making good time on before I was rudely interrupted". He glared at Harry who smirked crookedly at him then looked away.

"What about Professor Dumbledore, Sir?".

Snape ran a hand through his hair. "He is still currently indisposed and I have no clue when he should return, which is why if McGonagall asks why you haven't seen him, you will inform her that I have punished you sufficiently on his behalf...detention for the rest of the week with Filch should be enough". He squinted at Harry, folding his arms as he looked down his nose at him. "I _will_ be speaking to the Headmaster once he returns about what transpired in the common room tonight, Potter. And I also expect that _should_ you have any visions or nightmares or anything of the sort in the future, you will inform one of us immediately _before_ you decide to set fire to other student's belongings. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir".

"Off to bed with you then. And no dawdling in the hallways, or I will be forced to add to your detentions. And when I say forced, I mean happily".

He jerked his head, nodding towards the door but Harry hesitated, looking between him and his robes and the door, obviously wanting to say something but holding back.

"Potter, whatever-"

"Sir I just-"

They stopped, Harry pausing before pulling off Snape's robe, moving towards Snape and offering them to him, Snape taking them and folding them over his arm. "I just wanted to..." Harry trailed off, rubbing his collarbone lightly, in the same place Snape had bitten him.

Snape looked down at him, a feeling of something indescribable settling itself inside him. He gently laid the tip of his wand on the bite-mark on Harry's neck. " _Episkey"_ he said quietly, the bruising disappearing almost immediately, the teeth marks in Harry's skin levelling out. Harry looked up at him in surprise and something passed between them silently, the air thickening around them.

Then Harry stood on his tip-toes and kissed Snape on the cheek, a smug grin on his face as he went to the door. "Sweet dreams Professor Snape" he trilled, closing the door behind him quietly as he disappeared.

Snape stared after Harry dumbstruck, clenching his fists slowly as frustration crept over him before throwing an empty beaker at the door, only partially satisfied as it splintered into pieces.

"Bloody Gryffindor!" he growled.

\--

Not even two full days had gone by when Snape was disturbed by a knock on his office door, looking up in annoyance from his desk where he'd been marking the paper abominations his students had deigned to turn in as work. His annoyance turned to suspicion when he realised the time, standing slowly as the knocking came again, more urgently the second time. Supper had already been served in the Great Hall and all students should have be in their dorms, working on their papers or, in his experience, doing anything but that.

He didn't expect teachers either; they would either be doing the same as himself or patrolling the grounds for students trying to flout the curfew.

One of which seemed to have made their way to Snape's door.

With a swish of his robes, he moved around his desk and went to the door, readying himself to verbally dress down the student who had been stupid enough to come to his office after curfew.

Only to be met by Harry Potter and his invisible cloak.

He stared down at the boy, the words escaping him just as readily as they'd come, Harry staring up at him from under the cloak with an equally anxious look on his face.

Silence reigned until Harry straightened, his Gryffindor courage making itself known in those hauntingly bright green eyes of his as looked up at Snape. "You...you said. We...you don't even have to like the other person...right?".

Snape's breath left him completely as he met Harry's gaze, exhaling slowly as that indescribable feeling welled up inside him again, warmth following hot on its heels.

He looked Harry over slowly. "Indeed I did".

Moving to one side, he held open the door as Harry entered, Snape taking a deep breath before turning and closing the door behind them with a quiet click.


	3. The Kiss and then the Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry poses a question.
> 
> Snape is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be longer but then the other part took on a life of its own, and so I've separated it into two; this shorter less smutty scene and the next one will be longer and ahh...smuttier ^_^ So this fic now totals 5 chapters...unless I think of another *sobs quietly into pillow*
> 
> Title taken from The Kiss and then the Kiss by Die So Fluid.

“Why haven’t we kissed yet?”

Snape’s quill scratched to a halt on his parchment, blinking down at the already-dried ink as his mind blanked at the ridiculous question he’d just been posed. He tilted his head then heaved a sigh, putting his quill down and rubbing his tired dry eyes - the itch he hadn’t realised was there before, now unbearable.

“Excuse me I must be mistaken - I am quite tired after all - but it _sounded_ to me, like you were asking why we haven’t kissed yet.”

Harry’s brow creased in irritation and he stepped further into the room, folding his arms. “Humour me. Pretend I did”.

Snape leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to Harry, steepling his fingers as he crossed his legs. “Apologies Potter…I forgot that we were two star-crossed lovers, living in a fantasy romance novel where the only purity left in the world is the insipidness of our feelings for each other” he retorted sarcastically, lip curling as he spoke. When Harry wilted Snape sighed, rubbing his temples. “Is this honestly the reason you snuck out after curfew? Risking house points and detention? Honestly Potter, your ego is astounding at times”.

Harry rolled his eyes then realised what he’d done and shrunk into himself slightly, Snape’s glare piercing him through. “I don’t know I just…I mean, we’ve been doing all this other stuff lately and I kinda noticed that we’ve never really….other people seem to…” he stammered, frowning at himself when he couldn’t get the words out right.

Snape scoffed, rolling his own eyes. “WE are not other people Potter and we are certainly not a couple, which is - I’m sure - where this ridiculous notion has sprung from”. He knew he’d guessed right when Harry’s gaze dropped to the floor, biting his lip as he scuffed his toe on the cold stone floor.

As silence descended between them, Snape lidded his eyes and steepled his fingers once more, tapping the tips of his index fingers against his top lip as he contemplated the young man stood before him. It had been a little over a month since their Occlumency lessons had come to an unsurprising end and since their encounter in his office after Harry’s “tantrum” in the Gryffindor common room, Harry had begun actively seeking Snape out and initiating most of their amorous encounters; Snape had actually started to carry small empty vials in his robe pockets, just in case any…accidents, happened.

Even so, Snape had been reluctant to let things progress any further than mutual gratification, never letting Harry go further than a quick shuftie inside each other’s pants and the inevitable sticky yet satisfying result.

The one time Snape had initiated anything, it had resulted in a mind blowing blow-job up against the shelves in his personal Potions stock room, Harry cornering him in there one evening after classes to moan and bitch about some slight or other Snape had doled out during his classes. Already at the end of his tether, Snape had snapped, growling out that he wish Harry would use his mouth for something more constructive and worth his time rather than harp on and on at him. Harry had fired back that he could say the same thing about Snape and that Harry might actually learn something if he did, Snape bristling before slamming him against the shelves, potions rattling precariously in their bottles as he’d sunk to his knees and pulled Harry’s cock free of its confines - showing him exactly how useful a mouth could be.

Even now he imagined he could still taste Harry’s cum on his tongue, the phantom feel of his cock in Snape’s mouth. And the reciprocation well…

Even if it had been inexperienced and amateurish, Snape could not deny that the sight of Harry on his knees with Snape’s cock in his mouth, that wet heat and that furtive tongue that so desperately wanted to please but was unsure of how to, had spurred on Snape’s orgasm quicker than normal.

And no, the fact that it was a willing Harry Potter who was trying so very very hard to please him had nothing to do with it.

He tapped his fingers together, looking Harry over as he stood in front of Snape’s desk in his pyjama’s, a sight Snape was growing used to seeing more of these days and vaguely wondered where this request had come from. “As far as I am aware Potter, a kiss is a sign of affection, shown between peers and or loved ones…as we are neither, I hardly see why this is an issue”.

Harry pouted, displeasure radiating from him as he cocked his hip, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Snape’s lip curled, sneering at him as something vicious streaked up inside him at the sight of Harry and his belligerent attitude. “What’s the matter? Ms Chang and Ms Weasley not doing enough to satisfy your curiosity Potter?”

Harry froze and stared at Snape, mouth tightening into a thin white line as his shoulders tensed. After a moment he lifted his chin, snarling at Snape. “You’re such a bastard” he snapped, turning and grabbing his Invisibility Cloak as he headed towards the door.

Snape sighed, the viciousness inside of him disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared, exasperation now taking its place as he stood, the scrape of his chair loud on the stone floor. “Potter, wait”

Harry spun, brow furrowed and teeth bared, ready to snap again at Snape but flinching instead when Snape walked over, crossing the room in four long strides to stand before him, folding his arms as he cocked his eyebrow down at Harry. Harry backed up, leaning back against the door as he stared up at Snape, every part of him screaming defiance.

Snape tapped a finger on his arm. “Why are you doing this Potter? You cannot keep seeking me out like this. You know it is dangerous for both of us, yet you continue to do so. Why?”

“I don’t _seek_ you out” Harry replied hotly, straightening when Snape took another step forward, blinking quickly.

“Do not be mistaken Potter, your lies are not attractive. Answer my question”.

Harry looked away, fists curling tightly at his sides, frustration making his brow crease as he stood rigid before Snape who tilted his head as he waited. He was used to these silences from Harry, had seen enough of them over the years as Harry struggled to control his temper - and therefore his mouth - whenever he spoke to Snape. Snape knew he was partly to blame; his initial dislike of Potter made him want to lash out, to rile Potter up. But the boy was like dry kindle to Snape’s match; quick to ignite with even the barest of sparks and it made that vicious streak inside him squirm and purr in satisfaction whenever he got a reaction.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s body wilted as he let out a deep puff of air, the tension draining out of his muscles so rapidly it was like he’d turned off a switch in his own brain. He ran a hand through his already unkempt hair, eyes flickering everywhere but at Snape’s face. “I don’t know…honestly I don’t. I hate the way you talk to me, the way you talk down to me and my friends in class but when we’re alone I….” he closed his eyes, letting himself sag against the door. “The way you look at me, the way you touch me…it makes me feel…it’s different”.

“Different” Snape repeated flatly.

Harry nodded and looked up at him, folding his arms with an expression that said that was all the explanation Snape was getting, Snape pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a breath heavily through his nose. “Eloquent as always Potter”.

“I can’t explain it and I don’t want to keep trying to” Harry retorted vehemently, shoulders tensing once more, that fight or flight instinct that was always geared a little more heavily towards fight rearing up once more, a silent challenge. “Are we going to kiss or not?”

Snape looked back at Harry, letting his gaze trail over him from head to toe before leaning in, putting one hand on the wall behind Harry’s head to steady himself, raising the other and trailing his thumb along Harry’s lower lip which slackened in surprise. He watched his own thumb as it traced the dry soft flesh before letting his hand fall. “Alright then, colour me intrigued Potter, you may have your wish”.

Harry blinked, face softening in surprise. “Wait what?”

Snape stifled the urge to throttle him and settled for rolling his eyes instead.  “I'm saying I am acquiescing to your request Potter, do keep up. I will allow it, if only to snap you out of your delusions to seek me out for gratification”.

Harry frowned. “It’s not like you’ve been putting a stop to it at all, don’t try and act like the responsible adult all of a sudden”.

Snape’s brow creased, his eyes suddenly glittering dangerously. He never did like the truth much, especially when it was rubbed in his face by impudent brats. “Potter, either do it or get out and don’t show your face around my office again”.

Harry grit his teeth, grabbing the front of Snape’s shirt. “Arsehole” he muttered before leaning up onto his tiptoes and planting a kiss on Snape’s unresponsive lips.

Snape’s eyes lidded as Harry kissed him, his cock giving an interested twitch at the feel of the soft lips pressed against his own but he couldn’t help feeling a wave of exasperation and disappointment flow through him. Amateurish and uncoordinated, it did nothing to arouse Snape despite its innocence, Harry doing nothing more than pucker his lips and press them to Snape’s; childish and ignorant of what an actual kiss was despite any previous experiences.

As Harry pulled back, lowering himself back to his feet, he looked from Snape’s lips to his eyes and back again, unease and anxiety mixed with lust reflected in his own gaze. Snape cocked an eyebrow. “Was that it?”

“Ah well…yes?” Harry stammered, releasing his grip on Snape and letting his arms drop to his sides as Snape sighed.

“Abysmal. Woefully inexperienced and completely lacking”.

Harry blinked up at him then wilted, dismay written plainly on his features at Snape’s words as his whole body drooped, clearly upset. He looked at his feet, biting his lower lip harshly as he struggled internally, face turning red with embarrassment. He made to turn away and leave when Snape put a hand on his chest, keeping him from turning.

He stepped closer to Harry, pushing him firmly against the door and pinning him there, Harry's dismay turning to surprise in the blink of an eye. “Just follow my lead if you can Potter” he murmured, rubbing his thumb lightly over Harry's cheekbone before trailing it down over his cheek to grip his chin.

Leaning in, he closed his eyes and kissed Harry firmly, Harry making a soft noise of surprise as their lips met, the sound soon smothered by Snape and his lips. Snape let his mouth linger for a moment before moving them over Harry’s, opening his mouth minutely each time he did so, Harry mimicking his movements albeit more tentatively. When he felt Harry’s kiss become firmer, Snape darted the tip of his tongue out, swiping it across Harry’s lips briefly, Harry inhaling sharply through his nose at the feel of it. He did it again then pushed further inside Harry’s mouth when the tip of Harry’s tongue met his own hesitantly. Harry’s hands re-gripped his shirt, tightening as Snape’s tongue coaxed his own to play, rolling and stroking each other in the hot heat of Harry’s mouth, Harry making a high smothered noise in his throat.

Snape’s cock began to harden as Harry’s kisses began to match his own, pushing a knee between Harry’s legs and making them spread as he pushed his body more firmly against Harry’s, pushing him up against the door. He made a low noise of appreciation in his throat as Harry’s tongue moved to explore his mouth, moving his hands from where they rested to slide down Harry’s back then gripping his ass firmly. As their kisses became more heated, he pushed his hands inside the flimsy fabric of Harry’s pyjama pants and grabbed his bare ass, lightly kneading the soft flesh with the pads of his fingers, Harry moaning into his mouth as he rolled his hips into Snape’s, cock hard and wet and tenting his pants as it pressed up against Snape’s own concealed but very interested cock.

Snape gripped Harry’s ass hard once more then broke the kiss, keeping his eyes lidded as he looked down at Harry who panted hotly against his lips, trying to follow Snape and prolong the kiss. “Better. Much better. I would even say it was ‘Exceeds Expectations’ grade” he mused before letting go, stepping away from Harry who’s eyes fluttered open, looking confused and ridiculously turned on, his lips swollen from the kiss, his pants tented and damp. Even his hair had somehow gotten mussed, sticking out wildly from the back of his head like a bird’s nest.

Snape tugged on the hem of his shirt, straightening it out as he turned away from Harry, discreetly pulling at his crotch to ease the discomfort of his erection before retaking his seat at his desk, shuffling and sorting the papers he had been looking at earlier.

Harry stared at him incredulously. “Tha….that’s it?”

“Were you expecting something else?” Snape answered, not looking up as he spoke.

“I thought…we were just…and then…”

“You asked for a kiss Potter, I gave you one. Was it unsatisfactory?”

“Wha- Merlin, no! Course it wasn’t, that’s why-“

“Then I believe that our business here is concluded. If you continue to loiter here further, I will be forced to take house points and or administer detentions”. Snape picked up his quill, finding where he had last left off and continuing on, not sparing Harry even a passing glance. Harry stared at him, rumpled and aroused and becoming increasingly pissed off.

Sorting out his clothing so that it was less dishevelled, Harry frowned and stepped towards Snape’s desk. “You really want to leave it at that then? Are you really trying to convince me that that’s it? No interest whatsoever to go further?” His hands curled into fists at his side, sneering at Snape. “Aren’t you the one who said lies weren’t attractive?”

Snape clenched his teeth, jaw muscle twitching as he pressed his quill harder than necessary onto the parchment. “We’ve gone too far already Potter and I am unwilling to let it spiral out of control. Any further and there will be no going back, and I refuse to throw myself before the wolves at the door all because of the attentions of one amorous student”.

Harry faltered, struggling to come back with a rebuttal. He knew, deep down, he knew Snape was right. What they were doing was dangerous, for both of them. If anyone happened to find out….

But it was also intoxicating. He’d never had someone like Snape in his life before.

Oh sure, the Dursleys were cruel bastards, and Draco Malfoy was the smarmiest of gits and at one point he’d thought Snape the king of them all, putting the formers to shame with his sharp tongue and cruel words, his dour demeanour affecting everyone around him.

But since their Occlumency lessons, Harry had begun to see another side of Snape when they were alone together. The cold cruel glares turned into smouldering, heated gazes. Sharp words turned into whispered gasps and moans. The way Snape looked at him when he pressed Harry up against a wall or a door melted him from the inside out - the way he touched Harry, as sure and confident as he was brewing a potion. Harry had found that he liked it; the way he could elicit this radical change in Snape and how Snape could make him feel something other than quiet cold fury. The way this simple act of surrendering to their inner and deepest urges could be so freeing for them both. As dangerous as the whole thing was, he was reluctant to let it go when he felt it had only just begun.

“But…I thought maybe-“

Snape threw down his quill and pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing sharply. “Potter, I am a teacher and - as you recently discovered for yourself - an intricate member of the Order. Both positions are precarious and every day I walk along a razors edge. One false slip and I might as well cut my own throat. You are the ‘Boy-Who-Lived', the ‘Chosen One', with a dangerous direct mental link to the very wizard who was the reason for those titles. This _thing_ between us should never have begun - let alone continue - and I see no reason why I should not end it here”.

“But I just-“

The last of Snape’s patience ran out and he slammed his hands on the desktop, startling Harry. “You are a _student,_ and I your _teacher_ Potter! A Potions Master! I teach ungrateful brats how to brew medicines, tonics and other such complexities! I am not in the habit of having secret sexual rendezvous with arrogant, clueless, so-called ‘heroes', who don't even know what erogenous zones are, let alone how to kiss!”. He glared up at Harry, baring his teeth. “Now take that blasted cloak of yours and get out of my sight!”

Harry stared down at Snape, eyes wide and shining at the torrent that had poured forth, the room deafening by the silence that followed. His eyes glistened as they welled up with barely concealed emotion and his lower lip trembled briefly before Harry grit his teeth, jaw clenching as he swiftly turned and walked out the door, grabbing his cloak with a swish before letting the door slam loudly behind him.

Snape exhaled heavily and sat back in his chair, feeling emotionally drained and thoroughly exhausted as he rubbed his eyes.

He was just so _tired_ , dammit.

Tired of the never-ending conflict, tired of demands from two of the most powerful wizards to roam the known world, tired of snot-nosed adolescents and two-faced colleagues.

And most of all, he was very tired of trying to save Harry bloody Potter from himself.


End file.
